A Little More You
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: What do you think happens when there's a reunion for the 4077 gang? Read to find out one version. This is my baby so treat it nicely and review.


Hi y'all! This is one of my first real romance story. I think it's great except maybe a weak ending but hey we don't always have the best endings. Mrs. Hawkeye Pierce 

A Little More You

The doorbell rang at the Pierces' house. A tall dark haired man finished talking to a former nurse and went and answered the door. He opened it and expected to see Frank who was still late but instead Margaret stood on the front porch step. "Well hi ya Hot Lips. Long time no see."

The woman glared at him and replied, "It's only been a year since Korea Capitan."

"We're not in the army anymore Margaret. Please call me Hawkeye," said the former army surgeon. "Well come on in and make yourself at home. Here I'll take your coat." He reached out for it but Margaret refused to hand it over. "Oh come on I want to see your costume. See everybody else dressed up." He waved his hand at the other people from the MASH 4077th.

Margaret looked around the big Victorian house and spotted the former Colonel Potter wearing a Hawaiian shirt along with some shorts and a straw hat talking to Radar who wore a Tiki shirt with some knee-high shorts. In the corner she saw Klinger in a grass skirt talking to Charles who was wearing a loose T-shirt with some shorts. She almost giggled when she saw Klinger wearing his outfit but controlled herself. "I'll just keep my jacket on Pierce. You'll have to live with disappointment. Maybe later."

Hawkeye sighed then brightened up, he grabbed her arm and started to tow her upstairs. She started to protest but he said, "I want you to meet someone."

"Pierce let go of me right now! Let go of me!" she screeched. Everyone downstairs silenced for a minute wondering what was happening but went back to their conversations.

Hawkeye dragged her up to a closed door and opened it saying, "Dad, I want you to meet someone." He dragged Margaret into the room and closed the door. A man sat in an overstuffed chair across from them reading a book. He looked up and Margaret saw how Hawkeye and this man were related. Hawkeye looked just like him down to his piercing blue eyes that crinkled in delight in seeing her.

"Ahhh. You must be Margaret. Ben has told me a lot about you when you guys were in Korea." He stood up and extended his hand. She shook it and noticed it was a good strong grip.

She glanced over at Hawk who was arranging some pillows on a nearby couch and said, "I hope it was mostly good things."

Hawkeye turned around with a hurt look on his face. "Now that's not fair. I only told him about your good qualities." He grinned and said, "Like how you're a great kisser and that you are quite beautiful when you're angry."

Margaret blushed when she saw Daniel laughing with his son. She made an excuse and quickly left the room to meet the rest of her friends from the 4077th.

After she had caught up with everyone Hawkeye came and announced that dinner was served. They all filed outside and sat at the arranged picnic tables. Margaret looked all around for a seat but couldn't find one except the one next to Hawkeye. She sighed and went to sit down.

Hawkeye stood up when he saw that everyone was seated and said, "On behalf of my father and me thank you everyone for coming to our humble home for our 1st annual reunion." Everyone cheered and he continued, "Now first we'll be having some Maine lobster and anything else we had ordered. Dig in."

After everyone had eaten their fill of food they all went inside for some coffee and to talk about good ol' times. Hawkeye found Margaret sitting on the couch looking around. "Hey Major Baby," he said as he sat down next to her. She groaned and looked at him. "How about we go talk about our good times," he said a little mischievously.

"We never had any good times Pierce. But I'll take you up on your offer," she said as she stood up.

Hawkeye looked at her surprised. He didn't really think she would go with him. He got up and started to walk outside and she followed him. They walked until they came to some cliffs and he sat down. Margaret looked at him uneasily. He turned around and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and they sat there watching the moon rise over the ocean.

"This is beautiful Hawk," she said breathlessly as she saw the moon's reflection on the water. She looked down the cliffs and saw a small beach down there.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it's beautiful. I like to come out here and think sometimes," said Hawkeye. Then he realized something, turned toward Margaret and said jokingly, "Hey you just called me Hawk."

Margaret stuck her chin out and said, "So what if I did."

Hawkeye laughed and looked out toward the ocean. "You've only called me Capitan and Pierce through our whole relationship."

"We never had a relationship," said Margaret a little angrily as she started to stand up.

Hawkeye grabbed her hand and pulled her back down chuckling. "I mean our hate-not like relationship."

Margaret looked around and saw a set of stairs leading down to the beach below. She quickly got up and ran to them. She climbed down and sat on the beach letting the waves tickle her feet. Hawkeye followed her laughing softly and sat down next to her. "Can I see your costume now?" asked Hawkeye innocently.

Margaret sighed, stood up and shrugged off her long coat and sat back down on the sand. Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow at her. She had a seashell necklace on and had flower luau bracelets. She was wearing a tie dye sarong wrapped around her waist and had a matching bathing suit top. She also seemed to have the bottoms on too. It all showed off her body quite nicely.

"Where did you get this Margaret?" asked Hawkeye. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

"When I went to Hawaii I got this for whenever I wanted to dress up," she replied as she fiddled with the bracelets.

Then all of a sudden Hawkeye had an idea and took off his shirt and his pants and ran into the water with his bathing pants on. He started to swim away from the shore and turned around and saw Margaret looking at him in surprise. He grinned to himself and started to sing loudly but beautifully so she could hear it from the shore.

Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah, the water feels right 

_Dancin' on the edge of love you're a beautiful sight_

_So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_You're battin' those baby blues and, Honey, I swear_

_That way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair _

_You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

Chorus:

_I'm here fallin' for you_

_My heart's callin' for you_

_I know I never can get enough_

_Don't hold back one bit of your love_

_Strong and steady for you_

_I'm all ready_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more _

_You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes_

_Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break_

_There's only so much that this ol' boy can take_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

Chorus:

_I'm here fallin' for you_

_My heart's callin' for you_

_I know I never can get enough_

_Don't hold back one bit of your love_

_Strong and steady for you_

_I'm all ready_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more you_

_Come on, Baby, give me a little more _

Hawkeye finished singing and looked at Margaret with a grin on his face. She stood on the border of the shore and looked at him hesitantly. He beckoned her with a wave and she took off her sarong and walked into the inviting water. She started to swim slowly toward Hawkeye. He smiled and met her in the middle.

"Well that was an interesting song Pierce. Where did you learn to sing like that?" she asked when she was close enough for him to hear her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Hot Lips," he laughed. "I learned when my mother was still alive she would teach me while she played the piano." He stayed there as if thinking about those long ago half forgotten days. Then he quickly splashed her and started to swim away laughing.

"Oh I'm going to get you Hawkeye!" she yelled after him. She started to swim after him but he kept just out of her reach. Finally she had to stop and catch her breath. She started to look around for him but couldn't find him. She turned around but he wasn't anywhere. "Hawk?! Hawk?!" she yelled out into the water then she felt something tug on her legs making her go down. When she came back up sputtering water she heard Hawkeye laughing behind of her. She turned and said angrily, "That wasn't funny Pierce."

"Oh yeah? I thought it was," he chuckled. She turned away angrily. He swam towards her and touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry Margaret. I know I'm an idiot."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye with a glint of humor. Then she splashed him full in the face! She then started to swim away.

"I'm going to get you Hot Lips!" shouted Hawkeye laughing. He started to swim after her and caught up with her. He seized her shoulders and turned her around so he could see her face.

She looked at him with humor twinkling in her eyes. "So what are going to do about it Captain?" she asked playfully while sticking out her chin.

"Oh I don't know," said Hawkeye pretending to think. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Margaret kept her eyes open in surprise. Then when he pulled away she looked at him oddly. She noticed he was looking at her with interest to see what her reaction was going to be. "Oh come on. I bet you can do better than that Hawk," she said slyly.

He looked at her a little surprised. She kept surprising him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. They twinkled with humor, happiness and also with something else. He tried to figure out what it was then realized it was love. He smiled and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. This time she was ready for him and kissed him back. She wound her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

When they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. Hawkeye looked up and saw that the lights were all but on at his house. "We should probably be heading back."

Margaret shook her head. "I want to stay right here with you," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Come on we should probably get back. Remember there's always tomorrow night," he said a little suggestively.

She sighed and started to swim back. He followed her and waited for her to gather her things. They walked back holding hands and tiptoed into the house like naughty children. As they walked into the living room the light turned on and everyone sat looking at them. "So where did you guys go?" asked B.J.

"We just went to the cliffs Beej," said Hawkeye. "Then we went swimming."

"_Right_ Hawk," said B.J. unbelievingly. He stood up and everyone followed him to their rooms.

On the way to his room Trapper went over to Hawkeye and nudged him. "So that's all that happened?" Hawkeye nodded and Trapper shook his head tutting.

Hawkeye whispered to him as he left, "There's tomorrow night." Trapper winked at him and followed his wife to their room.

After everyone had left Hawkeye yet again dragged Margaret up the stairs but instead went to his room. He closed the door and Margaret sat down at his desk looking at him suspiciously. He started to dig around in one of his drawers and pulled something out. "Would you please close your eyes m'lady."

She still looked at him suspiciously but closed her eyes. She felt him pick up her hand and slide something onto her finger. She opened her eyes and saw a diamond winking at her in the moonlight. She looked up at Hawkeye and saw nervousness in his eyes and something else. She noticed it as the same look that was probably in her eyes.

"Margaret Hot Lips Houlihan," he started. She smiled when he used her nickname. "Will you marry me? I've loved you ever since Korea. I've been meaning to ask you for years but could never find the courage." He kissed her hand and started to rub it waiting for her answer.

She thought for a while. _Did she love him enough to marry him?_ She chewed her bottom lip thinking. His eyes started to look more defeated the longer she thought about the answer. He sighed and was getting up from his knee. "I understand if you don't want to marry me. It is just so sudden I know. But if you change you mind just let me know." He left and walked downstairs.

She sighed and made her way to her room that was next to his room. She sat on her bed thinking late into the night. As morning approached she made up her mind and got dressed. She picked out her favorite yellow sundress and made her way to the kitchen where everyone was already eating. Yet again the only place available was next to Hawkeye. When she sat down he glanced over at her hand and when he didn't see the ring he sighed a bit depressed.

Margaret looked over at him and said, "Hawk." He sighed and looked over at her tiredly. "Could you try doing that again?"

He looked over at her puzzled. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and rephrased her words, "Would you mind proposing to me again?" He looked at her dumbfounded as she placed the ring in front of him and he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes I would like to marry you Benjamin Hawkeye Pierce," she said proudly.

He looked at her happily and hugged her close. "Oh thank you Margaret. Thank you." He jumped up and said to the oblivious people around them, "Hey guess what everyone? Hot Lips and I are going to get married!"

Everyone broke out into applause and someone shouted, "Finally!" Hawkeye had the impression it was probably B.J.

Later that month yet again everyone gathered together to celebrate. This time it was Hawkeye's and Margaret's wedding. When Father Mulchay said you may kiss the bride. They looked lovingly at each other and kissed each other just they had that one night in the ocean with the waves crashing around them. Everyone cheered and they ran to the waiting limousine. When they got inside Hawkeye said to his new wife, "So Mrs. Pierce what do you planning on doing on our honeymoon?"

"I don't know what ever you would like to do," said Margaret carelessly.

He looked at her wickedly and said, "Oh really?" He leaned over and started to kiss her neck. She moaned and tried to push him away.

"Oh you're so perverted Hawkeye," she said.

"You knew that when you married me," he said. He pinched her and she yelped. Then he started to sing that song from what it seemed like a long ago night on a beach by the cliffs.

She sighed and set her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close and she sang with him, "Come on, Baby, give me a little more you."


End file.
